


Are you see me now?

by Sgt_Muck



Series: Now you see me D/D [1]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Dylan, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дилан снова и снова смотрит видео выступлений Всадников, пытаясь понять, почему Дэниэл-Всадник и Дэниэл в жизни так отличаются друг от друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you see me now?

Я снова и снова прогоняю записи с выступлений прошлого года. Я знаю, что должен искать в них что-то, что я могу выдать за тайные знаки и убедить в этом ФБР, может быть, я просто хочу вспомнить, как потрясающе было видеть это. Видеть и знать, что я приложил к этому руку, что я смог собрать их вместе, создав эту команду. Эти видео собирают миллионы лайков, люди знают каждого из них в лицо. 

Я знаю каждого из них в лицо. В этом мы с ними похожи. 

Я собирал их безо всякой надежды на то, что они станут единым организмом. Я собирал их для того, чтобы они лишь сработали так гладко, как только нужно, но я не знал, что я не смогу оторвать их от себя. Его. 

— Я был в трех магазинах, но нигде не осталось и намека на молоко. Только сливки. Как будто в этом городе кончились все коровы. — Я слышу его голос еще до того, как он входит в комнату. Он всегда так делает, как будто каждый раз думает, что может застать меня врасплох с кем-нибудь в весьма интригующем положении. Он заглядывает в комнату, находя меня взглядом, а затем снова скрывается в коридоре, снимая мокрую куртку. Мне нравится видеть его неловкость. Иногда я ловлю себя на мысли, что хоть раз готов оправдать его вежливость, просто чтобы посмотреть, как он отреагирует. Я живу с Дэни почти полгода, но я не понимаю его главного фокуса. 

Я хочу сделать что-нибудь, чтобы снова вытащить того Дэни, которого вижу сейчас на экране. Я ведь мотаю это видео снова и снова только лишь за этим: я не понимаю его фокуса. Не понимаю этого превращения, которое делает из скрытного и замкнутого парня этого Всадника, без труда владеющего вниманием миллионов. Я вижу в этом видео в нем ту достоверность, ту искренность, которая делает его центром внимания. Я живу с ним каждый чертов день, и я до сих пор не понимаю, где это все прячется в нем. Мы сияем, пока у нас есть зрители. Мы существуем, пока они есть. Мы хороши в том, что мы делаем, но сейчас, на дне, скрываясь, мы меркнем. Я понимаю это. Но я его зритель. И я хочу, хочу до сумасшествия понять, где в Дэни скрыта эта притягательная уверенность в себе, это упрямство, это желание быть лидером. Сейчас, в этой квартире, каждый день и каждую ночь я вижу его панцирь, которым он прикрывает все, что составляет его личность. И я ненавижу этот панцирь. 

Я останавливаю видео и смотрю на то, как Дэни несет пакет на кухню. Я вижу, что низ его джинс промок насквозь, хотя дождь на улице начался лишь пятнадцать минут назад. Я знаю, что он уходит куда-то каждую неделю, я вижу, что простой больше всего выводит его из себя, но это не написано на его лице. Я научился чувствовать это непроизвольно. Я привык к нему. 

Я снова смотрю на экран. Запускаю видео. Я не понимаю, что такого в этом видео гипнотизирует меня, но я точно знаю, что мне не хватает этого. Я не смогу превратиться в кого-то столь же весомого для публики. Их взгляды соскользнут с меня, какой бы многоуровневый фокус я не предложил им. Я не доверяю им и никогда не позволю разгадать свои загадки, я не собираюсь даже скрывать своих намерений. Может быть, он берет именно этим? Ему нравится смотреть, как разгадывают его загадки. Дэни расцветает на глазах, искренне предлагая все свои карты — или почти все — людям вокруг, заставляя их доверять себе. В его движениях, в его мимике существует столько уровней, так что ему даже не нужно что-то скрывать. Он просто переходит с уровня на уровень, как будто существует сразу несколько Дэни. Словно их как минимум два. 

Я так хочу выяснить это. 

— Что-то не так? — Он складывает руки на груди и прислоняется бедром к дивану. Он никогда не подходит ко мне слишком близко, и я полагаю, он просто боится за свои тайны. Мне не нужны его тайны. Не те тайны, что он скрывает от меня: они мне не интересны. Я знаю, что он уходит куда-то и возвращается, и бог знает, что он там делает, мне плевать. Я хочу знать, что заставит этого второго Дэни вырваться. Я хочу знать, почему его не существует сейчас. Я хочу вытащить его, я готов стать единственным зрителем, я готов изображать придурка, благо я в этом мастер, лишь бы он снова хоть на секунду снова стал таким. 

Потому что тогда я не могу перестать смотреть на него. Я как все, я подвластен ему. Но только так, через экран компьютера, хотя я живу с ним не один день.

— Что? — переспрашиваю я, крутясь на кресле перед компьютером. Он быстро пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. 

— Видео. Ты смотришь его без конца. Мы там налажали? Или что, я налажал? — Он говорит слишком быстро, как будто он не уверен в себе, и меня бесит это. Бесит, что эта хлипкая декорация мешает мне получить то, чего я хочу. То, отчего я зависим. 

— Любуюсь отличной работой, — отвечаю я, снова отворачиваясь от него. 

Я знаю, что он не скажет мне ничего из того, о чем думает. Мне нравится ощущать некоторую опасность, дразнить его двусмысленностью, ведь он умен, порой умнее, чем я, и я лишь хочу освободить его. Или хотя бы понять, зачем ему весь этот образ неуверенного в себе ботаника, замкнутого, необщительного, но такого привлекательного в роли Всадника. Я чертовски устал гадать. Эта загадка держит меня несколько месяцев, и я устал подбирать ключи и искать ответы так, чтобы он не понял. Я почти готов спросить его напрямую, но я не уверен, что это выражается в словах. 

— Тебя там не хватает. 

Я слышу его слова и одновременно осознаю, что все идет не так, как должно. Это не входит в наши обычные реплики, в наши привычные роли. Да, здесь у нас есть роли, и, хотя мне не совсем нравится моя, она позволяет нам существовать без особенных проблем. И теперь я слышу это в его голосе — желание перемен. Он впервые показал мне это, и пусть я знал об этом, слышать это от него — это совсем другое. Неужели я наконец-то могу достать его из этого защитного состояния? На секунду я слишком доволен. 

— Не по мне. Не умею быть центром внимания, — отвечаю я весьма осторожно. Мне кажется, что этим вечером случилось что-то, что вывело его из равновесия, и я гадаю, можно ли расценить это как шанс. Мне нельзя поворачиваться, я инстинктивно ощущаю это, но мне так хочется, что это не передать словами. Иллюзия того, что я увижу его Дэни-Всадником. 

— Ты этого заслуживаешь больше, чем все мы. 

Его ответ кажется мне слишком искренним. Я почти готов повернуться. Все мои силы уходят на то, чтобы смотреть на экран, где я вижу его другим, тем, кто словно наркотик для меня. Я сомневаюсь в своем лидерстве, смотря на это видео. Я сомневаюсь, могу ли я быть лидером, если я не могу быть центром внимания. Я не вызываю доверия. Я могу шпионить, изображать из себя кого угодно, но я не могу идти на контакт с толпой, со зрителями, с людьми. Я фокусник тени. Я создал Всадников по указанию Ока, но я чувствую, что собрал их по наитию того, чего мне не хватает. Мне не хватает всего, что есть в Дэни. У меня нет с ним почти ничего общего, и он словно на иной чаше весов, против меня. Вся команда кажется мне ближе и понятнее, чем он. Пройдет время, и он попробует оспорить мое лидерство. Им не правит эго, им правит болезненная потребность в правильности, в жажде действия, и я не соответствую этим параметрам для него. Для него я неправильный. Я убедился в этом за все это время простоя. Я ухожу на работу и вижу в его глазах, что он считает это глупостью, ничтожным делом для меня. А я… Мне даже нравится изображать придурка, которого облапошили Всадники и который не дотягивает умом, чтобы их поймать. Мне нравится изображать человека, который не способен осознать всю красоту загадок. Я слишком сильно подвержен им. Я ищу причины всех фокусов, я не успокоюсь, пока не выясню все, все, что вижу и не вижу, все, что мне показывают и все, что мне показывать не хотят. У Дилана-федерала нет этой пагубной страсти. 

Именно она заставляет меня снова и снова смотреть это видео. 

— Не говори ерунды, мне не нужна публичность. — Я позволяю себе повернуться. Я вижу, что снова не устраиваю его, что отвечаю не так, как он хочет. Я для него снова неправильный, и это его раздражает. Мне нравится смотреть, как исчезает его неловкость и неуверенность в себе. Он зол. И мне нравится это. Я перебираю в своей голове все, что способно вывести его из себя. Я хочу говорить и делать то, что будет бесить его еще сильнее. Я нашел. 

Нашел то, что делает его другим. Делает его особенным и уникальным. Это словно золотая жила, которую я хочу раскопать. 

— Нас не существует без публики, — отвечает он резко, грубо, словно я идиот, который не понимает простых вещей. О, я понимаю. Я понимаю, что взаимодействую с публикой через них. Это моя роль, это мое умение, и за тридцать лет я слишком сильно залег на дно, чтобы вылезать. Меня не существует без них, потому что они — моя связь с этой публикой. Его устроит такой ответ, но я не собираюсь давать его ему. Он успокоится, а я не хочу видеть этого. Я словно наркоман, увидевший проблеск дозы в чьем-то кармане. Я сделаю все, чтобы это достать. Чтобы вытащить из него того Дэни, который ставит меня в тупик, оказывается выше меня, лучше меня, на чьем фоне я ничто. 

— Вас не существует без публики, — поправляю я его чуть тише, чем хотел бы. Он наконец смотрит на меня, и я ликую. Эта эйфория внутри меня неправильна, но это как раз то, что его бесит. Я веду себя не так, как должен вести себя иллюзионист. Я знаю, что он начал заниматься нашей магией потому, что вдохновился моим отцом. Я знаю, что для него мысли отца, его высказывания и образ мышления почти несокрушимы. Мой отец сделал из него того Дэни, от которого я не могу отвести взгляд. Этот парадокс тоже нравится мне: он делает мою привязанность к нему уникальной, обоснованной и логичной. Мне даже хочется сказать ему об этом, но он снова спрячется. Он должен сиять даже сейчас, когда нет публики. Для меня. 

— А ты что, уникальный? 

Я буквально вижу, как градус его гнева растет. Он сжимает кулаки, и я выключаю монитор. Мне больше не нужно смотреть туда. Я смог сделать это. Черт знает, кто привел его в это состояние, но я усилил его. Я смог преумножить его потенциал за счет гнева, и теперь я почти вижу перед собой Дэни-Всадника. Ему не нужен костюм. Ему ничего не нужно, чтобы быть тем, кто приковывает к себе мое внимание. Мое внимание — весьма ценное приобретение. Я мало кем впечатляюсь. Я не подвержен гипнозу. Мне плевать на ловкость рук. Я строю уровни. И он строит их лучше меня. 

В себе самом. 

Я схожу от этого с ума. 

— А почему бы и нет, кому-то же надо быть таким. — Я говорю все что угодно, лишь бы это продолжалось. Я не могу предсказать ни секунды вперед, я не знаю этого человека ни на один чертов уровень, и я как жадный исследователь запоминаю каждую секунду. Его гнев вдруг достигает нужной точки и переключает его на нужного мне Дэни. Он вдруг усмехается. 

Я готов орать оттого, что у меня наконец-то получилось. 

— Зачем ты смотришь это видео? — спрашивает он снова. Я не смог его обмануть, но мне плевать. Я готов сказать, но мои слова разрушат все, чего мне удалось достичь. Я едва могу усидеть в своем чертовом кресле. — Что ты ищешь там? — спрашивает он иначе, и от его голоса я получаю удовольствие. Его тон опасен, он готов вырваться из-под моего видимого контроля, а я только этого и жду. Я хочу видеть его другим. Я вижу его другим. Это сводит меня с ума, и я даже не знаю, смогу ли я остановиться. Я хочу знать границы того, что он может сделать со мной, его нынешним единственным зрителем. Он показывает мне этот фокус, переключаясь с одного Дэни на другого, а я как чертова фанатка теряю дар связной речи от этого. 

— Я уже нашел.

Мне с таким трудом удается говорить спокойно. Все мои органы чувств работают на пределе, мое сознание набрало такую скорость, на какую я был способен, — я делаю все, чтобы его предсказать. Я знаю, что у меня не получится, но мне нужно подтверждение. Нужно больше. Он не поддается моей логике, моему контролю, он вне меня, и мне нравится это. Я готов позволить ему это. 

Только ему. 

— И что же это, Дилан? 

Я с силой сжимаю ручки кресла. Он подходит ко мне, смотря так, как никогда в жизни, и я не знаю, что ему ответить. С каждым шагом сумасшествие накрывает меня сильнее и сильнее, все это вышло за рамки нашей жизни здесь, за рамки нас обоих. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Я потерял контроль. Все уровни полетели к черту. Я смотрю только на него, и никакое событие пусть даже земного масштаба не заставит меня отвести от него взгляд. Все мое внимание только на нем. 

Это потрясающее ощущение. 

— Тебя. 

Я больше не в состоянии молчать об этом. Я нашел тебя. Я не знаю, как он отреагирует, но он лишь усмехается еще увереннее. Я не ожидал этого и ждал одновременно. Все во мне бесконечно делится на попытку предугадать его действия. Он удивляет меня. Он делает так, как я того не жду, но я осознаю, что это так, как сделал бы я. Я потерял нить, потерял смысл всего, что происходит. 

Я знаю только то, что могу смотреть на него вечно. 

— А зачем меня искать? 

Его вопрос ставит меня в тупик. Он наклоняется ко мне, опираясь на ручки кресла, и я заперт в ловушке. Я хотел этого и не хотел одновременно. Он делает со мной больше, чем даже может себе представить. Я смотрю на него, на его усмешку, и я подчинен, как никогда. Он может сделать все, что только захочет. 

— Потому что я не видел тебя. 

Мои слова звучат неловко даже для меня. Мы поменялись ролями. Хотел бы я знать, что происходит в его голове, но сейчас это невозможно. Его мысли для меня — единственная, реально недоступная загадка, и я хочу заниматься лишь ими. Хочу разгадывать его. Я знаю, что он никогда не надоест мне. Обычный человек слишком прост, слишком открыт. В нем же слишком много неизведанного, неразгаданного. В нем больше, чем две личности. В нем все, что заставляет меня думать. Гадать. Решать. Жить. 

— А теперь ты видишь меня? — спрашивает он сразу же, и его лицо слишком близко к моему, чтобы я вообще хоть что-то понимал. Я капитулировал. Я сдался. Я добился своего, но я не знаю, что с этим делать. Я получаю слишком много эмоций, слишком много удовольствия от него такого, я согласен делать все, что угодно, лишь бы каждый день видеть Дэни таким. 

— Вижу. — Мне нечего ему ответить, кроме как правду. Я не смогу придумать ее. У меня ощущение, что я раздет, что все мои мысли для него как открытая книга. Но это ложь, и он обманывает меня, обманывает искусно, заставляя меня самого в это верить. Это идеальный обман. Это я обманываю себя самого. 

— Нет. — он качает головой едва заметно. — Не видишь. — От непредсказуемости все мои мысли забуксовали. В голове осталась лишь пустота. У меня нет вопросов, нет ответов. Я не имею понятия, о чем он говорит. В нем больше, чем я смогу увидеть сам. Он никогда не покажет мне. В чем вообще смысл всего этого? Боюсь, что я даже не могу дышать. Все внутри меня повисло на грани ожидания и какого-то предвкушения. 

Покажи меня себя. 

Чтобы я увидел тебя. 

— Да.

Я потратил столько времени, чтобы увидеть то, что видно обычным зрителям. Как я вообще могу претендовать на попытку проникнуть глубже? Никак. Он знает это, а я знаю, что знает он. Игра мыслей. Игра масок. Игра обмана. Кто лжет лучше. Я не лгу, и, вероятно, этого он не знает. Он смотрит так, словно разочарован мной. Это меня раздражает. Он меня недооценивает, и сейчас это бесит меня, как никогда раньше. Я вспыхиваю гневом за несколько секунд, я раздражаюсь моментально, переходя в какое-то абсолютное неконтролируемое безумие. Я не знаю, что я делаю. 

Я отвечаю честностью на откровенность. Я знаю о понятии чести. Он не верит мне, и гнев от этого сильнее, чем должен быть. Я реагирую не так, как должен. Я вообще не представляю, что должен. 

Секунды до того, как я оправдаю свое лидерство. Последние секунды на то, чтобы дать ему возможность побыть кем-то, кто имеет надо мной контроль. Он не знает о нем. Не знает, что делать с контролем надо мной. Я не собираюсь показывать его ему. Это только мой секрет. Он не видит меня. 

И я рад этому. 

Я почти уверен в том, что все его уровни смешались в один, стоило мне поцеловать его. Я смотрел, как каждый уровень падает один за одним, делая из него сбитого с толку, дезориентированного Дэни. Мне нравится это изумление в его глазах. Он попросту перевернут с ног на голову. Он одновременно и Всадник, и тот, кто жил со мной все эти три месяца. Это удивление одно на обоих. Он сдался. Он не ожидал. Я победил. Это не приносит мне абсолютно никакого удовольствия. 

Я не понимаю, что происходит. 

Он закрывает глаза. 

Я не готов к этому. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Почему мы до сих пор в этом положении, почему я все еще касаюсь его губ, почему он не отстраняется, признавая поражение? Моя логика сломалась снова. Все известные мне причины исчезли. Моих способностей не хватает, чтобы я смог осмыслить его поведение. Он едва слышно вздыхает. Я начинаю паниковать. Тут не может быть ничьего контроля, как можно контролировать то, о чем не имеешь никакого понятия? 

Он отвечает мне. 

Я сомневаюсь в реальности происходящего. Я не знаю, кто передо мной. Я не знаю, игра это или что-то другое. Я абсолютно не представляю, что я открыл в нем. Что мне стоит делать? Он кажется мне почти беззащитным. Это больше, чем я ожидал. Это вообще не то, чего я ожидал. 

Его губы мягко и неуверенно скользят по моим, как будто он вообще никогда никого не целовал. 

Откуда мне знать, что он когда-то делал? Я почти ничего о нем не знаю. Мне кажется, что я забрел куда-то, куда вообще не следовало лезть. Я уверен, что не хочу причинять ему боль, я вообще ничего не хочу, кроме как ясности. 

— А теперь видишь. 

Я не в силах слышать его слова. Он смотрит на меня как-то обреченно, если бы разочарованно, если бы зло. Просто обреченно, и во мне что-то рвется. Я не могу видеть его таким, хоть я не понимаю, что я сделал не так. Я только хотел увидеть его Всадником. 

Я не хотел пробиваться так далеко. 

— Но не понимаю, — признаюсь я ему искренне. Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы он увидел мою правду. Я вообще не знаю, как по мне определить, лгу я или нет. Я смотрю ему в глаза и не концентрируюсь вообще ни на чем. Это мой максимум. Я не могу большего. Мне кажется, что он этого не видит. 

Он увидел. 

— А что тут, черт возьми, непонятного? — Он снова злится, но он уязвлен, и я этого не хотел. Я все еще сбит с толку, но больше не получаю никакого удовольствия от того, что происходит. Мне все больше кажется, что я налажал. Он отворачивается от меня, а я с ним не закончил. Так я его отпустить не могу. Я успеваю поймать его за руку. В его руках уже карты, и он успокаивается, перекидывая их с одной руки на другую. Движения его пальцев гипнотизируют меня. Я не знаю, что я должен сказать или сделать, но я точно не хочу быть его причиной для успокоения. Он смотрит на карты и видит что-то большее. Он перебирает карты, перекидывает их через пальцы, и я нахожу это чем-то очень интимным. 

Чем-то притягательным для меня. Я не знал этого. Я не знал. 

Из его рук исчезают карты. Он снова делает вдох, но он обрывочный, короткий, и он пугает меня. Карты его не успокаивают. Он не знает, чем отвлечь себя. Я не знаю, что во мне сделало его таким. Но я достаточно лажал, чтобы знать, что поиск истины мне не поможет. Я точно знаю, что не хочу видеть его таким. А о причинах я готов поговорить после. 

Я беру его за руки и притягиваю к себе. Я не хочу вставать, чтобы не пугать его. Я не знаю такого Дэни. Я даже уверен, что никто его не знает таким, кроме меня. Это знание слишком хрупкое, чтобы им владел даже я. Я мало что понимаю в хрупкости отношений. Обман — тяжелая вещь для этого. Это вообще не может существовать в таком иллюзионисте, как в Дэни. 

— Покажи мне еще раз. Я иногда слеповат, сам знаешь. 

Я не рассчитываю на его доверие. Я вообще ни на что не рассчитываю. Проходят секунды, и с каждой последующей я вообще не уверен, правильно ли я поступаю. Мне показалось, что он реагирует так… Мне ничего не показалось. Я не знаю ничего о нем, чтобы судить. 

— Что ты хотел увидеть? — спрашивает он устало, теряя все, что я в нем обнаружил. Он уходил от меня, прятался, и мне это не давало покоя. 

— Я хочу видеть тебя таким, как там, на сцене. — Я признаюсь в этом спокойно, не зная, как он отличит мою правду от лжи. Он снова отличает и верит мне, и это поражает меня. Он знает меня. Он знает грани моей лжи. Откуда? Он пожимает плечами, не понимая, что я хочу ему сказать. В нем столько всего, что я снова предвкушаю возможность открыть его. Но мне нужно разрешение. Я не хочу снова причинять ему боль бог знает чем. 

— Там есть публика. Я питаюсь от нее. Так все делают. Ну, кроме тебя. — Он снова говорит быстро, как я ненавижу. Снова отводит взгляд. Ну уж нет. Этого я видеть не хочу. Паззл в моей голове не собран даже на несколько процентов, и мне остается делать первое, что придет в голову. Первое, что я вообще способен придумать. 

Я снова целую его. 

Он не закрывает глаза. Он смотрит на меня в ужасе или, может быть, в чем-то близком. Я не уверен, что делаю правильно, особенно с такой его реакцией, но больше мне сделать нечего. Все, что касается его, основывается на моих инстинктах. На моих желаниях. Это — одно из них. Я никому не сообщаю о своих предпочтениях, считая это лишним. Я предпочитаю загадки. Мне нужен интерес. Мне нужно то, что заставляет меня думать. Гадать. Исследовать. Мне плевать, какого пола этот человек. Я нашел свою загадку. 

Я не хочу, чтобы он посчитал это несерьезной шуткой. 

— Зачем? — спрашивает он почти мне в губы, и мне нравится это едва заметное прикосновение. Я не знаю, стоит ли отвечать ему правду. Я теряю время, разглядывая его лицо. Он кажется мне абсолютно новым. Незнакомым. Я испытываю странное ощущение внутри вроде растущего интереса и нового предвкушения. Это волшебно. Как объяснить ему это? 

— Ты моя загадка. 

Мне нечего больше ему сказать. Я надеюсь, что он больше не станет меня ни о чем спрашивать, у меня нет ответов ни на что. Я ведом инстинктами. Я ощущаю его какими-то особыми умениями, которые хочу развить. Он знает границы моей лжи и моей правды. Он может отвечать мне достойно, может загадывать мне новые загадки. Он мой интерес. Каким-то образом он понимает это. Он снова усмехается, и эта его усмешка стоит всех моих неловких моментов. Я не умею открываться. Я даже не уверен, действительно ли правду я говорю. Но ему хватает. 

— Загадка разгадывается рано или поздно. 

Он снова пытается отстраниться, но я не собираюсь его отпускать. Мне надоели его попытки убежать. Я притягиваю его к себе, заставляя сесть на свои колени. Он смущен и растерян, но я точно знаю, что у меня получится раскрыть его снова. Это только вопрос времени. 

— Только не ты. — Я не знаю, насколько это правда, но, судя по чертовому темпу моих попыток предыдущие месяцы, я потерпел с этим почти полный провал. Мне и жизни не хватит, чтобы понять, что творится в его голове. Это приятное знание. Но я не могу обещать ему, что мне не надоест. Сейчас — нет, но никто не знает, что будет дальше. Я могу врать ему, могу не врать, это не зависит от меня. Я думаю, он должен понять. 

— Любая загадка. 

Он не понимает. Я не хочу его убеждать в обратном. Я согласен с его сомнениями, но, честно говоря, мне на них плевать. Мне почти удалось, и я не собираюсь отпускать его просто так. Он не доверяет мне, не понимает меня, но я интересен ему. Иначе он не разбирался бы во мне, в моих интонациях. Я для него так же непонятен, как и он для меня. 

Мне дьявольски надоело разговаривать разговоры. 

Я хочу иллюзию владения им. 

Я касаюсь его щеки рукой. Он не идет на контакт, замирая и наблюдая. Я не против этого. Я целую его, не особо ожидая ответа, но его ответное движение изумляет меня. Оно слишком доверчивое, слишком открытое, и я начинаю понимать, что, может быть, он действительно никогда и никого не целовал. Я не знаю, что делать с этим знанием. Я не уметь ценить подобное. Я не знаю, как сказать ему, что не страдаю особой чувствительностью. 

Он чуть придвигается ко мне и кладет руку мне на мое плечо, а затем на лицо, и я буквально сбит с толку. Он отвечает мне слишком нежно и слишком неловко, я вообще не стал бы тратить на него время в любом другом месте, будь тут другой человек, но почему-то его ответ переворачивает что-то во мне. Мне хочется большего. Мне хочется поразить его. 

Но вместо этого он поражает меня.

Движения его губ совсем не умелые, но я ничего не могу поделать с собой — это путает все мои мысли. Я не понимаю, что он делает со мной. Я возбуждаюсь моментально, хотя он вообще ничего не делает, только целует одними губами. Но я не ждал от него такого. Я вообще не представлял, что подобное может возбуждать. Я даже не могу найти в себе силы просто удовлетворить свое собственное желание за счет него — что-то идет не так, как я привык. Я хотел его другим. 

Но хочу таким. 

Я показываю ему, как можно использовать язык. Я аккуратен, что вообще не похоже на меня. Я сгораю от желания просто трахнуть его, но не могу даже пошевелиться, чтобы это сделать. Он изучает меня и учится на мне, и я не могу это прервать. Прикосновение его языка к моим губам оглушает меня, если это выражается этим словом. Я болезненно возбужден от простого поцелуя, и этому нет никакого объяснения. Я лишен возможности двигаться и дышать. 

Он вдруг невесело усмехается и отстраняется. 

— Кого я обманываю, я вообще ничего не… 

Я не даю ему договорить. Я больше не могу терпеть. Я врываюсь в его рот, прижимаю его к себе, не контролируя собственную силу. Я хочу его со всеми его чертовыми сомнениями, уровнями, масками, неуверенностью и неловкостью. Я хочу его так, здесь, прямо сейчас, и мне не нужно никаких объяснений. Он обнимает меня за шею, ничуть не жалуясь на боль, что я причиняю ему своими руками. Он не успевает отвечать мне, и тихий звук от него делает из меня абсолютного неконтролируемого, ведомого лишь желанием зверя. Я не помню, чтобы я так хотел кого-то. Я мог бы взять его хоть на стуле, хоть на полу, хоть где, но вместо этого я поднимаюсь вместе с ним, я держу его на себе под бедра и иду в спальню, надеясь, что правильно помню дорогу. Он прячет лицо в изгибе моей шеи и смеется над чем-то, что только ему одному понятно. Все внутри меня болит от его смеха — я ничего уже не понимаю, кроме того, что я хочу его. Не только трахнуть, не только овладеть — я вообще хочу его. Всего. Со всеми способностями, умениями, желаниями, сомнениями и всем, что вообще составляет Дэни. 

— Дилан. — Мое имя от него звучит так непривычно. Я не могу даже видеть выражение его лица. Я даже не знаю, что я хочу видеть. Его голос звучит прямо у моего уха, и в одном моем имени от него сразу все: его ответное желание, его страх, его доверие мне. Я не хочу, черт возьми, его доверия. Я не собираюсь ничего оправдывать, я…

Я мог бы бросить его на постель. Мог бы взять, вообще не интересуясь его желаниями. Но вместо этого его взгляд останавливает меня на половине пути к нему. Он поднимается на локтях и смотрит так, что я не в состоянии вынести. Он смотрит на меня с восторгом. Желанием. Страхом. Всем, что, черт возьми, опять составляет Дэни. Этот взгляд я искал в видео. Я хотел этот взгляд, но даже не представлял размеры его власти над собой. Под его взглядом я только лишь поставил колено на кровать, чтобы оказаться над ним. Без его разрешения я не могу даже тронуть его. Его взгляд поражает меня, держит за что-то внутри меня, что я даже не предполагал в себе. Я смотрю на его губы, слегка покрасневшие от моей атаки, и нахожу это чертовски привлекательным. Я хочу еще. Но не могу даже пошевелиться. 

Мне нужно его разрешение. 

Это нелепо для меня. Я беру что хочу и ухожу. 

Но не сегодня. Не с ним. 

— Дилан. — Он снова зовет меня по имени, и это его разрешение. Я не знаю, что хочу с ним сделать. Я хочу его так, как вообще невозможно осуществить физически. Я хочу его всего. Такого, какого я искал. Какого смог обнаружить. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы он закрывал глаза. 

— Смотри на меня, — прошу я его странным, сорванным голосом. Он открывает глаза и смотрит на меня чуточку самодовольно, на толику самоуверенно, но в основном с разрешением, какое я уже получил и не против получить снова. Его взгляд возбуждает меня больше, чем все, что я могу сделать с ним. Его взгляд проникает в меня так, как нельзя проникнуть членом. Я могу трахать его хоть всю ночь, но своим взглядом он поимеет меня быстрее. Он уже имеет меня им. И я чертовски не против поддаться. 

— Зачем? 

От досады я почти стону. Я кусаю его губы, моля, чтобы он заткнулся. Мне вообще не хочется разговоров. Я вообще ничего не хочу, кроме как просто поиметь его. 

Кого я обманываю, он может говорить все, что захочет. Я готов слушать его бесконечно. Желательно самые грязные вещи, которые он способен произнести. Но он, конечно, не способен. Я даже подумать не могу о том, что первый для него. Я вижу это во всей его позе, в его глазах — и ненавижу это, но уважаю. Мне плевать, что я первый. У любого другого парня, кроме него. Для него я хочу быть лучшим. Первым, лучшим, единственным — плевать. Я не могу допустить, чтобы этим взглядом он смотрел на кого-то еще. Этим чертовским возбуждающим взглядом, полным неловкости пополам с желанием, страхом наравне с волнением, уверенностью и слабостью одновременно. Он так противоречив, что я даже не хочу его касаться. С ним я могу потрахаться только взглядом. 

Я больше не в силах терпеть. Он нужен мне весь и целиком, и я прикусываю кожу на его шее. Я не обещал, что будет не больно. Во мне столько непередаваемого собственничества, которого вообще никогда во мне не было. Я готов искусать все его тело, чтобы оно не досталось больше никому. Его тело скрывает самую интересную, самую сложную загадку для меня, до которой я так жажду добраться. Возможно, я причиняю ему даже большую боль, чем хотел, но он только шипит сквозь зубы, вцепившись в мои плечи. Я заставляю его снять идиотскую кофту и не менее идиотскую футболку, отвлеченно думая о том, что я хочу его в костюме, не особо раздевая. Я хочу его Всадником. Я хочу его столько раз, сколько вообще можно вынести. 

— Дилан. — Он снова произносит мое имя, но мне уже не кажется это разрешением. Он произносит его на выдохе, словно ему нравится проявление моего собственничества. Я ловлю отзвук своего имени губами, увлекая его в поцелуй. Его руки расстегивают мою рубашку и проводят по моей груди. Я теряюсь в водовороте противоречивых чувств, к которым, как я думал, я не способен. Я с трудом держу себя над ним, с каждым его движением мне все труднее удерживаться, опираясь на кровать. Его руки гладят меня так, как не следовало бы, если бы это был просто секс. Я вообще не уверен, что происходит. Он нужен мне. Я три месяца слабо осознавал это, искал того Дэни, который вызывал во мне желание, но я не представлял, что и этот Дэни способен так действовать на меня. От его ладоней на моей груди моя кожа горит. В его взгляде появляется странная, незнакомая мне просьба, и ее появление остужает весь мой пыл. Я опускаюсь на него всем своим весом и перекатываюсь на спину, позволяя ему изучать себя. Его руки разводят полы моей рубашки, и мне трудно дышать, потому что я не знаю, что он ищет. Что он хочет от меня. 

Он хочет мне что-то сказать, но в последнюю секунду заставляет себя замолчать. Я жажду узнать все, что он хочет сказать, но не обладаю никакими способностями к чтению мыслей. Я хотел бы уметь это. Хотел бы знать, почему он отвечает мне. Мне будет проще, если я для него просто объект для первого раза. Это мне понятнее. Я смогу забыть все странное, что я испытал за последние минуты. То, что лишнее в простом разовом сексе. 

Он даже не краснеет. Я знаю, что ему неловко быть в таком положении, но я читаю это только по его лицу. Он не способен краснеть. Никогда не краснел. Его губы чуть приоткрыты, и я знаю отличное применение им. Два способа. Три способа. Что угодно. Я просто хочу кончить, но вместе с тем мне нравится его замешательство. Его неуверенные прикосновения. Они такие искренние. Такие честные. Он владеет мной, как владеет публикой. 

Я хочу его. 

— Дэни. — Я предостерегаю его. Он сидит на моих бедрах, он не может быть настолько недогадлив, и он опускает голову. Я не вижу его лица. Я не знаю, что он хочет сделать. Но это не та непредсказуемость, которая меня заводила. Я слишком долго был возбужден. Я вообще ни о чем другом думать не могу. Я с трудом удерживаюсь, чтобы не толкнуться к его бедрам. Мне нужно прикосновение. Любое. 

— Ты смотрел на видео, потому что хотел меня? Хотел Всадником? — спрашивает он, не поднимая головы. Он проницателен. Или я перестал это скрывать. Я с трудом поднимаюсь на локтях, отвлекаясь от своего дикого желания. 

— Мне уже плевать, Всадник ты или кто-то другой, — признаюсь я ему, надеясь, что это ускорит весь процесс. Я не против поломать мозг после, это так же приятно, как секс, особенно с ним, но в данный момент я не очень сообразителен. Он кладет руку на мой пояс, и я от облегчения готов застонать. Он поднимает голову, и от его взгляда меня прошивает новая волна возбуждения. Он благодарен мне. Он хочет меня. Не знает, что с этим делать. 

Я дал ему достаточно времени. 

Я снова оказываюсь над ним. Он не возражает, проводя руками по моей спине. Я скольжу языком по его шее, ключицам, не понимая, почему сам не перехожу к тому, чего так хочу. Я прижимаюсь к его бедрам членом, слегка потираясь. Мне легче на несколько секунд, и я потираюсь снова. Я слышу его стон, слабый, тихий, и этот стон делает мое возбуждение предельно болезненным. Если я протяну еще несколько минут, я кончу просто так, в штаны, а потом буду… Черт знает, что будет потом. Я вообще никогда такого не делал. 

Он сползает по кровати чуть ниже. Я не понимаю его маневра до тех пор, пока он не трется об меня. Его член прижимается к моему сквозь два слоя ткани. Его попытка потереться —восхитительно кроткая и неуверенная. Я расстегиваю его штаны, проводя языком по груди и животу. Он снова стонет, а я хочу оглохнуть. С его стонами я вообще не смогу продержаться так долго. Он произносит мое имя в явной, ничем не скрытой, осознанной просьбе. Я хочу немедленно войти в него и останавливаю себя странной, какой-то дикой мыслью о том, что он не готов к такому. Мне всегда было плевать. Я трахался с мальчиками-девственниками и раньше, не интересуясь их готовностью, но сейчас я не могу перестать думать о том, что он никогда никому не принадлежал. 

Только мне. 

Я зачем-то спрашиваю его об этом вслух. Он молчит несколько секунд, затем качает головой. Он пытается закрыть глаза, но я не позволяю ему этого, положив руку поверх его члена. Я касаюсь его просто через тонкую ткань боксеров, но он тут же открывает глаза. Его взгляд для меня — что-то невообразимое. Я не смог бы трахать его сзади. Я хочу видеть его глаза. Его взгляд. Я зациклен на нем. 

— Это плохо? — вдруг спрашивает он тихо, закусив губу. Я почти готов рассмеяться. Он мой. В этом вообще нет ничего плохого. Это правильно. 

— Лучше всего.

Он улыбается, и я больше не в силах терпеть. Я заставляю его кончить за несколько быстрых движений рукой, запустив ее под пояс трусов. Я больше не могу отвлекаться на его желание, больше не могу терпеть, чтобы не причинить ему вред. Только так я смогу отвлечься от него. Но я забываю о своем желании. Я смотрю на его лицо, на его взгляд. Он не закрывает глаза. Он понял, что мне нравится, когда он смотрит на меня. Я не помню ни одного парня, который бы кончал с открытыми глазами. Я восхищен им. Я хочу видеть это снова и снова. 

У меня наконец получается оттолкнуться от него. Мне нужно достичь разрядки, иначе я могу потерять над собой контроль. Я не могу даже допустить возможности того, что я причиню ему подобную боль. Я ложусь на спину рядом с ним, закрывая глаза. К черту, можно просто обойтись рукой. Как большую часть времени. 

Я вздрагиваю от неожиданности, ощутив его руки на себе. Он неуверенно стягивает с меня джинсы и трусы, высвобождая мой член. Я абсолютно теряю способность понимать, что происходит. Он крепко обхватывает его рукой, проводя вверх и вниз. Я не уверен, что помогает мне достичь желанной разрядки: движения его руки или его вид исследователя. Или его взгляд. Или все вместе. Я наконец могу освободиться от этого желания, отвлекаясь на удовольствие. Я почти не замечаю его, погруженный в миллион вопросов, тут же ринувшихся в мой освобожденный от напряжения мозг. Мне не хочется открывать глаза, отвечать на встречные вопросы с его стороны. Мне вообще ничего не хочется.

— Дилан, — зовет он меня тихо и вполне уверенно. Я лениво открываю один глаз. — Какого хрена? — спрашивает он, нахмурившись. 

— Хороший вопрос, — отвечаю я. Он снова усмехается, садясь на кровати. Я изучаю его фигуру. Я уверен в том, что поставлю новое условие его существования здесь: только если он будет ходить по квартире вот так. 

В те моменты, когда я прихожу домой. 

Я ловлю себя на том, что думаю о нем, как о любовнике. Я хочу его каждый вечер после работы. Я хочу, чтобы он привык к мысли, что принадлежит мне. Хочу видеть его взгляд, какого я добился этим вечером. 

— Есть варианты ответа? — спрашиваю я его, садясь рядом. Он обнимает себя руками. 

— Никаких. — Он смотрит на меня мельком, краем глаза, но я почему-то не вижу в нем того Дэни, с которым жил все это время. Я кладу руку под его подбородок и заставляю посмотреть на себя: я хочу быть уверен, что я больше не увижу этого замкнутого, неувереного в себе задрота. Дэни пытается отвести взгляд, но я не позволяю ему. Он улыбается и смотрит наконец на меня. Смущенно. Стыдливо. Но так, как я и хотел. 

— Теперь я вижу тебя, — произношу я, опуская его на спину на кровать. Я не могу даже думать о возбуждении или о сексе, но я хочу лежать так, обнимая его и думая о чем-нибудь вполне приятном. 

— И как? — спрашивает он, устраиваясь у меня под боком. Он утыкается мне в плечо, и я одновременно раздражаюсь и чуточку возбуждаюсь, хотя и не могу сейчас этого делать. Я не намерен переводить отношения на такой отвратительно нежный уровень, но мне нравится обнимать его. Мне остается только верить, что он отлично чувствует меня, чтобы не говорить хотя бы об этом. Я не создан для таких отношений. Мне неуютно так. Я понимаю только желание и только секс. Остальное кажется мне неправильным. 

Но у Дэни, конечно, свое понимание правильного. 

— Обманчиво, — отвечаю я, закрывая глаза. Буквально кожей я чувствую, как он ухмыляется. 

И только осознание того, что я мог быть обведен вокруг пальца, не дает мне уснуть. Я резко сажусь на кровати, но Дэни уже отвернулся от меня, засыпая. Я смотрю на его спину и пытаюсь пережить эту волну гнева: даже если и так, что плохого в сексе с ним? Он заставил меня хотеть его. Даже если он спланировал это, сыграл на моей предсказуемости, я все равно его хочу. Хотя, конечно, я буду страшно зол, если выясню, что все это было не просто так. 

Какая разница. 

Я вижу его. Целиком. Без уровней. И мне все еще интересно.


End file.
